


Nightly Peace

by Cadpig_Writes



Series: The First Royal Baby [6]
Category: The 7D (Cartoon)
Genre: Contemplation, Delightbottom, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jolly Royals, KING Starchbottom, New Parents, Princess of Jollywood, Romance, The First Royal Baby, The King and Queen of Jollywood, can't stop won't stop, i love these two so much, otp, tags are a mess but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_Writes/pseuds/Cadpig_Writes
Summary: King Starchbottom readies himself for a good night's rest with his beloved family.
Relationships: Queen Delightful/Lord Starchbottom
Series: The First Royal Baby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540369
Kudos: 3





	Nightly Peace

King Starchbottom slid the last set of curtains together, blocking off almost all moonlight from reaching his slumbering family. Before closing it completely, he took one last look at his wife and newborn baby daughter in the natural light, both of whom had faint smiles embedded on their lips as they soaked in the moon's rays. Their smiles proved to be contagious as Starchy couldn't help but grin at the both of them.

He let go of the heavy red curtains to quietly trot towards his baby, who was comfortably swaddled in her pink, fluffy blanket. Careful not to disturb her sleep, Starchbottom tucked his arms underneath her, and lifted the child up to cradle her against his chest. She let out a tiny whimper as she softly nuzzled her pillow like cheek against her father, causing him to involuntarily coo her name.

He wanted nothing more in the world than to give his daughter and wife the best life possible, and he was far beyond content to witness the queen was indeed enjoying herself far more than before her married life. Especially now after nearly two years of yearning to start creating offsprings, they finally have a new member of their small, but blessed family.

The King turned his head towards the queen once again, but she had flipped around in her sleep, her back now facing them and her head further buried in the warmth of their covers. Momentarily observing his love rest, fatigue had begun to catch onto him. Starchbottom held his daughter for another minute more before planting a light kiss on her forehead and gently setting her down back into her crib, whispering, "Sleep tight, my little princess."

He trudged on over to his side of the large bed, and dove head first underneath the blankets. After burrowing around for a moment, he found his queen curled up under the blankets. Starchy didn't wait a second more before wrapping his arms around her, and pulled her into a warm, passionate hug.

Unbeknownst to him, Queen Delightful had momentarily woken up as her husband cuddled her, but didn't dare let out a peep as she was aware of his fatigue and wanted him to rest, but smiled while also highly enjoying his warmth. The couple quickly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, happy that they have each other and an excellent baby daughter of their own to raise and love.


End file.
